Vibrations can occur in all types of rotating equipment, such as electric motors, fans, turbines, other machinery, or combinations thereof. The vibrations may be characteristic of regular operation of the equipment. However, machine conditions, such as unbalance, misalignment, bearing wear, looseness, and eccentric shafts, can cause vibrations that lead to equipment failure. Vibrations can be measured by using a sensor such as an accelerometer to measure vibration waveforms. In conjunction with the accelerometers, vibration analyzers can be used to obtain frequency and amplitude information about the vibrations that are present. This information can be used to diagnose machinery faults prior to failure.
Conventionally, extensive training and experience in vibration data collection and analysis is required to determine equipment conditions and to diagnose machine faults and an impending equipment failure. Predictive maintenance databases established from prior measurement history of a particular system have also conventionally been used to determine rotating machine conditions and diagnose faults.